How to Be Psychic
by This.Wolf.Writes
Summary: A book on how to get in touch with your spiritual self, and how to attune yourself to the subtleties of the universe. How to become psychic! Written by a renowned psychic and medium, how to walk the path of spirituality, reading energy, and finding what your own unique gifts are. No gimmicks, no tricks, nothing like that, just a real treatise on becoming really psychic.


The word "psychic" has all sorts of negative or cheesy connotations, people don't understand it at all. They think of beaded curtains, neon signs, charlatans shaking tables, smoke machines, and fake accents. That really has nothing to do with it. Being psychic is more about being sensitive. Being aware to the subtle things in the universe. We are just starting to find evidence of these subtle things in science, with quantum physics and the discovery of the way subatomic particles interact with each other. We are understanding more and more that perhaps there are some things in science and spirituality that we do not understand, that tie in to each other, and relate. We do not understand this world completely, though we would like to pretend we do. That is the first step I'd like to take with you. Let's accept the reality that we do not understand everything, and that is not only okay, but exciting. We aren't going to try to understand everything. We are going to live in a state of accepting that we do not understand everything, and that makes us wise, and accepting of what may come to us.

Being psychic means being open to the subtle vibrations of change and messages that come along the universe to you. It isn't overt, it isn't strong, and it isn't something that will be the same for everyone. It isn't something you can rush, and it isn't a parlor trick. It's a sense you hone, cherish, and respect. It will be different for everyone. Someone may be very good at empathy, feeling other's emotions and reactions, while another person may be more attuned to precognition. Do not covet other people's gifts, just hope to understand and love yours. We will work together on exercises and reframing your thinking so that you can better open yourself up to the universe, and discover how you can interpret it. Your gifts will be determined on how you interact with the universe, how you interpret the signals that come your way, and how you react to them. This is why one person may be an excellent tarot card reader, while another person may not be able to do that, but may be an exceptional clairvoyant.

While we go on this journey together, it is beneficial to keep a journal, and write things down. This will be a sacred book, and it is very personal. To keep it magically charged, show it to no one, and keep it only for yourself. This is called a "book of shadows" in some circles, Wiccan circles mostly, and that is how I grew up calling it, so that is the word I will use for this book, even though I'm not a Wiccan, and this isn't a Wiccan book by any means or Wiccan practice. But this is a magical book, where you will write your psychic and magical things, so it is your "Book of Shadows," or "BoS" for short*, and you will be keeping it like a spiritual journal, private and just for your eyes. Write down anything you want in there, it is yours, for you to keep and work on. You wont ever be done with your BoS. I have mine, from the time I was 11 and I started this journey with a book, since I learned about this practice, I have had the same BoS, and I have never stopped keeping it. It is very magically charged, and I still add things to it as needed. I invite you to start this practice today, and keep it up for the rest of your life. This is a journey that has no end. This is a journey you will be embarking on forever.

For our first step in this journey, let us examine why you want to become more sensitive, to become "psychic" as they call it. The desire cannot come from ego. Do you want to do this for yourself, or do you want to do this for the benefit of others? This isn't an answer that can, or should, come to you quickly. Take time to think about this, meditate on it. Reflect upon this, and write about it in your Book of Shadows. Take the time to really try to understand this, because in doing this you will also start to understand yourself. Understanding yourself is extremely important, not just for life, but for this journey too. Having a firm grip on who you are, what you want, and where you wish to go, all will serve you greatly. In fact, I'm not sure you can even embark upon this journey without having a good understanding of these things. Your desires cannot be faked, it has to come from a genuine place inside you. But you have picked up this book, something called you to learn from me, from my journey, and from what I have to say, so we share something already, even if you are unaware of it right now. If you meditate on it, and you look deep within, you will find something that we share, and you will connect with it, as you read further, and you start to understand yourself and what is required of you to achieve the goals you want to achieve.

Being psychic is about being sensitive to the needs of the universe around you, and the other people who inhabit it, as well as yourself. It comes from a deep inward desire to help, to be of service in some way. Let's start with a simple meditation.

Close your eyes. Start to take deep breaths in and out. With each breath in, feel the connectedness of all things. Inside your lungs is the air of billions of trillions of years of history. It has been in the lungs of every kind of living thing in the earth, traveled around continents hundreds of thousands of times. It's timeless. Without it, none of us could exist. Breathe in that air that we all share, without discrimination. As you exhale, think of your air flowing into the order of the world. You are contributing your air back into the world. Somewhere, a plant will convert the carbon dioxide back to oxygen, and another thing will breathe it in. Feel the connectedness of the world.

This is a very basic meditation. Practice this so that you can do it any time, very quickly, because it will help open and expand your heart chakra. Your heart chakra is the pinnacle of both triads of chakras. You have the three earth bound chakras, the root, naval, and solar plexis, below, and then you have the three celestial astral chakras that connect you with the psychic realms above, the throat, third eye, and crown. The heart sits in the middle, and it is the key. The heart needs to be open for energy to flow between the two, it is the first step, and the most important step, and for the rest of your journey, you will be feeding and tending to your heart to ensure it is open and clear. The heart is the center of everything. Compassion, love, and empathy, is the key to the heart chakra, and when you can feel these things freely, you know that your heart chakra is in good shape. When we become disconnected from these emotions, or we feel that it is "okay" or "acceptable" to hate or discriminate against certain groups of people, or even individuals, then we know there are blockages or contaminants in the heart chakra. The heart chakra should be pure, unpolluted. We may feel anger or upset, but it should pass through us. We shouldn't hold on to such feelings. Doing so only hurts us. Now back to the meditation.

The meditation will help open and nurture the heart chakra. Once you are good with this meditation, we move on to adding a little more to it. Start to imagine, just visualize it, glowing from within the earth, a pure cosmic sparkling white light from the center of the earth. From the heart of our planet, this beautiful pure cosmic energy, flowing all around you. As you inhale, you take in some of this cosmic white light, and let it fill your lungs, and saturate your body. Imagine it saturating your physical body like a sponge, spreading from your lungs outward. Imagine it spreading, slowly, becoming aware of each part of your body as you do this. First it goes into your belly, and your throat, and your shoulders… then into your hips, and your biceps, your thighs and neck, and so on, until you are filled with light. Then it goes on to fill your light bodies, which we will discuss later but you don't need to understand them right now, just imagine it glowing around you, growing like an aura around you stronger and stronger. You can keep going as long as you like, or you can stop at this point. This meditation will give a quick cleansing to your chakras and your ethereal bodies, and it will help relax you, and ground you in your body.

These meditations are things you should work into your daily practice. You can do them any time you start to feel tense or ungrounded, or any time you start to feel yourself feeling disconnected from your heart, from your compassion. I suggest you write them down in your Book of Shadows so that you can keep them and have them. Maybe later, once you are more attuned to your own psychic self, you can make adjustments and changes to personalize it a little bit, but for now, I strongly suggest keep them as they are written. You are starting to build a practice of love and commitment to the betterment of yourself and others, and starting with a strong foundation is important.


End file.
